Alexander Power (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Destroyer, Smart Alex, Gee, Powerpax, Powerhouse, Zero-G, Mass Master | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , ; formerly | Relatives = Roy Craig (maternal grandfather); James Power (father); Margaret Craig Power (mother); Jack Power (brother); Julie Power (sister); Katherine Power (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building; formerly Bainbridge Island, Washington; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 128 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Ongoing Future Foundation advanced science education, high-school graduate, extensively self-taught | Origin = Alex received his interchangeable powers from the Kymellian, Aelfyre Whitemane. | PlaceOfBirth = Richmond, Virginia | Creators = Louise Simonson; June Brigman | First = Power Pack #1 | HistoryText = Power Pack Alex Power was the oldest child of Dr. James Power, a physicist who worked for the United States government on a means of producing large quantities of energies cheaply through combining matter and anti-matter. (The subatomic particles composing anti-matter have opposite charges to those of the equivalent particles of matter itself. When matter contacts anti-matter, both are converted entirely into vast quantities of energies.) An alien Kymellian named Aelfyre Whitemane (nicknamed "Whitey") learned of Power's discovery and intended to stop it. Whitemane knew that a device such as Power's would, despite Power's good intentions, trigger a chain reaction that would destroy the Earth. Moreover, he knew that Power's device was sought by alien Z'nrx, nicknamed "Snarks," who intended to use it to conquer inhabited worlds. When Snarks captured Dr. Power and his wife Margaret, intending to force him to reveal the secret of his device, Whitemane saved the Powers children, Alex, Julie, Jack, and Katie, from being captured, but he himself was fatally wounded in the process. Dying, Whitemane transferred one of his superhuman powers into each of the four Power children, and asked them to use their new abilities to save their world. Alex received the power to control gravity, and called himself Gee after the common scientific abbreviation for gravitational force ("G"). The four children called themselves the Power Pack. Power Pack thwarted the Snarks, rescued their parents, and destroyed Dr. Power's dangerous matter/anti-matter converter, thereby saving the Earth from destruction. The four children continued to have adventures as Power Pack, assisted by Whitey's Kymellian Smartship, Friday Some time later, Alex was contacted to help save the New Warriors from the Sphinx. For this adventure he was convinced to absorb the powers of his siblings and help the Warriors as Powerpax. After the adventure, he returned his siblings powers and promised not to steal them again. But soon after the Warriors needed his help again, and he broke his promise. This time, however, he realized how dangerous it was for children to be super-heroes, and decided not to give his siblings their powers back, to his family's chagrin. Instead, Alex continued with the New Warriors, changing his codename to Powerhouse out of guilt over the fate of Power Pack. He shared many adventures with the Warriors, but after the team allowed the Smartship Friday to be severely damaged to stop Volx, he quit the Warriors and gave his family their powers back. Retaining the gravity-control power, Alex renamed himself Zero-G and returned to adventuring with his brother and sisters. After a time, Alex and his siblings seemed to stop functioning as a team, most likely due to Lightspeed quitting and moving to California. This was not the end of Alex making his mark on the world, though. Future Foundation He was invited by Reed Richards to join a think tank that would be based out of the Baxter Building and comprised of young geniuses. Although Alex was not the smartest of the team, he became a valued member. He even stayed on when it became the Future Foundation following Johnny Storm's death, and, following Johnny Storm's resurrection and return to the team, when all of the original members of the Fantastic Four got a 4 on their costumes while the rest go numbers as well, Alex got the number 7 on his costume. As Zero-G, Alex had control over the increase/negation of gravity. This control was primarily centered on himself, but could extent to items or people he was in contact with, or that he could surround with a gravity distortion field. Previously, he had relied on his siblings to provide momentum in order to fly, and wore wings to propel himself along. But more recently, he displayed the ability to affect the gravity of objects he was not in contact with, and to increase the gravity on them in one direction. This resulted in the controlled flight of Alex and his sibling Katie, for example, without the two being in physical contact at anytime. As Destroyer, Alex had Katie's energy absorption/projection powers. As Mass Master, Alex had Jack's density power. As Powerhouse, Alex had all of his siblings' powers. Like his siblings, Alex possessed a costume of Unstable molecules. When activated, these costumes were called from an extra-dimensional realm "Elsewhere" to replace their normal clothing. | Powers = Gravitikinesis: Zero-G can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) Previously, in order to reduce the pull of gravity on an object or a living being other than himself, Zero-G needed to be in physical contact with that object or being. Now, Alex can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to, but not necessarily in physical contact with. He has also learned to increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing himself and others to simulate controlled, directional flight. When Zero-G uses his power small black rectangular marks often appear on his forearms and lower legs (or, if those portions of his body covered by clothing, on the parts of his clothing covering his forearms and lower legs) and sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching and using his power on. More recently, a black distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. He now seems to hover and fly in any direction at will. The limits of the amount of mass on which Gee can successfully use his power are not yet known. However, he has succeeded in negating the force of gravity on his father's matter/anti-matter converter, an enormous object weighing many tons, enough to carry it many stories above the Earth's surface. Zero-G can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. Apparently Gee can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons. In his first clash with the Snarks, Zero-G thus successfully resisted the pull of a Snarl tractor beam that had a force equivalent to six times Earth's gravity. However, as yet Gee has seldom used this power to increase the pull of gravity, and it is unclear whether he can use this power to increase the force of gravity on living beings and objects he touches. Presumably as Zero-G grows older the extent of his powers and his mastery of them will increase. In addition, the members of the Power Pack can heal themselves by sharing their life forces with one another. | Abilities = None known | Strength = Gee has the normal human strength of a boy of his age, height, and build, who engages in a normal amount of exercise for his age (mostly playing). By utilizing his anti-gravity power, Gee can lift (press) far more massive objects than he would otherwise be able to lift. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Zero G once wore artificial wings under his arms which enable him to glide on wind currents when he uses his anti-gravity power on himself. Alex wears a special costume made of unstable molecules created by the Kymellian Smartship Friday. The costume can be invisible and intangible, but will materialize on Zero-G when he wills it to do so. | Transportation = Friday, a Kymellian Smartship formerly partnered with Whitey. | Weapons = | Notes = Alex Power first appeared as Gee in , as Destroyer in , as Powerpax in , as Powerhouse in , and as Zero-G in . | Trivia = * Reed Richards claims Alex is nineteen. | Links = * Alex Power @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * Marvel Directory }} Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Flight Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Worthy of Mjolnir